Hollywood Arts Love Story
by Ms. Romance
Summary: OC contest that is really cool. Re-uploaded for Kadienewberg and Why Live a Life Frowning :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Accepted OCs are:**

**Kelsey Marie Reeves**: SallyRide19  
**Amberlyn Sierra West**: Why live a life frowning  
**Isabella Dawn Watson**: Mynameisgone  
**Anika August West**: Ms. Romance (me!)  
**Brandon Zach Parks**: Kadienewberg  
**Andrew Joshua Perez**: DivaDaniella1994

I am still accepting 2 more guy OCs ;)

* * *

**Anika**

* * *

Jade, Amber, Zachy, and I stood in the lobby. This place, no our school, it was like a castle it reminded me of Hogwarts...you know if I had ever read that stupid series. I squealed tossing a glance at Zachy

"EEEP Zachy this is so amazing can you believe we got in?" I say amazed,

Jade sneers at me "His name is Brandon, Anika"she says my name like _Ahn-ik-a! _We both know my name is pronounced like _Awh-nika _she's just jealous I'm more fun than her!

"Yeah _Anika _can't you learn to remember his name?" She says in a sickeningly sweet voice that's pissing me off. Before I could lunge and claw both their eyes out, Zach er Brandon comes to my rescue hugging me to his side.

"_Jadeyln_ isn't that Beckett? Better go kiss him before Amber does!" It was no secret Amber had a _large _crush on Beck. Amber and Jade both blush being locked in a battle for 2 years over Beck. Jade and Amber both run away going to talk to Beck pushing each other to reach him first. I laugh before pulling away from his embrace, leveling him a glare, causing him to stare at his hands.

"Sorry" he murmurs

"Sorry? What part of this is just a hook up thing did you not understand?" I say whispering in an urgent tone

"But I like you more than you" He tries blushing heavily because it's not like him to make such outburst before stopping because I've already walked away, dragging my luggage behind me. My reddish-brown hair annoying the hell out of me as I'm trying to forget the fact I like him too. _Stop he's a guy even though he's been you're bestfriend since you were 3, if you get too involved... _I shudder at the thought

I finally open the door to dorm #3A noticing no one else was here, _Great_, I think taking the single bed (on the right side) and throwing my suitcase in the closet. Grabbing my Pear Pod and headphones I crank up my music and falling asleep.

* * *

**Kelsey**

* * *

I was searching for Room #3A when I bump into this really cute guy. He has dirty blonde hair and is sorta tall, only problem is those dorky glasses... I blush

"Dude what the hell I was walking hear!" I growl fighting back the red in my cheeks. He smiles at me and I _don't _feel my heart melt a little

"Oh Sorry! I didn't see you there!" He says sheepishly making me feel really bad

"It's no problem I'm Kelsey Reeves" I say fanning my red face but the blush doesn't want to leave my face, so I take off my sweater making it look like I was blushing 'cuz it's hot...not because he's hot...

The tall boy nods "I'm Brandon Zach Parks,"

I grin "Can I call you Zach, I love that name!" I say grinning brightly, he nods just before someone opens a door and pulls me inside, it coincidentally she came out of 3A. A girl with long reddish-brown hair glares at me

"I'm Anika, your roomate, and you better stay away from Brandon" She says leveling a glare at me

"Why?" I challenge leveling her glare "He seemed to be into me with the way he flirted with me. Plus, he made no mention of a girlfriend"

"Well...he's not my boyfriend so it's whatever" She said flopping down on her bed in a certain almost disappointed matter.

"Roomates huh?" I say thinking _BOY! This was going to be interesting…_

* * *

**Isabella**

* * *

"Caaaat!" We don't want to late for the first day of school AGAIN!" I exclaim "You always make us late as everybody going to hate us because you can't hurry up with getting to our dorm!" I yell again. Cats lower lip quivered and her brows pushed low into her forehead. O_h-no! _I thought

"WHAT's _THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" _She complained dragging her four sparkly pink suitcases behind her. I ignored the comment and kept walking

"What dorm?" I asked

"3C with Trina, you?" She replied

"Damn! 3B…" I responded shoulders slumped she had always shared a dorm with either Cat or Trina. _There goes that tradition! _She mentally complains. I go up the back staircase, Cat the front. Opening the 3B door with my new dorm key. I walk into to see a girl with multi-colored hair, reading _The Lovely Bones, _and listening to loud music. The kind of person a girl like me should avoid.

She doesn't notice I'm here until I start packing away my stuff eager to get to work on my novel (being shy has its advantages). The girl takes out her plugs

"That's _my side" _The girl says standing up and taking all books and my computer from the desk on obviously _my_ side and drops it on the floor. I scoff "Honey boo boo child the desk is on _my_ side. So it's for your own benefit if you'll pick that up…" The bitch laughs at me

* * *

**Jade**

"Please tell me your kidding!" I begged Cat. "You cannot leave me with Vega she is going to make me murder her, while that's not a bad thing I need to be able to have good grades and not go to jail this year if I want to go to Juliard! Please switch rooms with Vega!"

Tori nodded "She'll kill me!"

Cat shrugged at I "Can I have your brown-heeled-boots-with-the-buckle?"

"Fine!" I say reluctantly.

Cat just grinned "And I want Tori's owl necklaces"

Tori nodding eagerly handing them over and taking cats key "Even bunking with Trina is better than being here"

I smirked "Im Tori and Im an idiot" She said in her southern bell accent

"I don't talk like that!" She called grabbing her suitcase and leaving

* * *

**Chapter One pt 1, Done! The last couple parts were done in my phone so excuse the mistakes! Review it up :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The contest is now closed I have chosen for the last two guys spots**

Alexander (Alex) James Farrel: **Guest  
**Cody Thompson: **Rated Next Generation**

* * *

**Brandon**

* * *

I was hanging out in my room doing nothing, when someone knocks "It's open" I yell thinking it's the dorm adviser, but much to my surprise it Anika.

"I-I" I stop turning off the tv and facing her "Anika I'm sorry, I agreed that their would be no feelings attached and I respect your views, especially since I don't have feelings" I lie going to her side and kissing her forehead. She stays silent, I lift up her head, so she's looking at me and I see she's crying

"Brandon, m-my Aunt died last night in a car accident" She says starting to cry. "And I realized if she can die at 27 I could die at any time and I don't want to waste my time," I look at her confused

"What are you wasting time with?" I ask getting down on my knees so we're about eye to eye (She 5'1'', I'm 6'2") "Are you sober?" I ask

She nods her head "Tipsy, not drunk," She answered before turning back to the original question "But the thing-T-The thing I really shouldn't waste my time with is...refusing you…Brandon I love you" She whispered kissing me. _Wait wha? _

* * *

**Andrew**

* * *

I opened the door to my new room when I see a blonde kid, my roommate and his red head (what I assume is) girlfriend having a **heated** make-out session on his bed.

"Fuck" I mutter dropping my suitcase. The red head screamed as I slapped my hand over my eyes

"Shit!" The blonde kid yelled rolling off the bed and looking for her shirt (I think) and I felt her push past me and the door slam closed. Before I pry my hand from my eyes.

"Dude hang a sign," I mumble setting my stuff on my bed

"I will next time...It's Brandon anyway" He said readjusting his crooked glasses

"Andrew" I say laying face on my bed when i feel something underneath me as I pulled it out I realized what it was "Uhh I found your girlfriend's bra"

Brandon rubbed his neck "Well...technically she's not my girlfriend...but uhh um she was in here not making sense...so I don't know...but anyway thanks" He mumbles taking it.

"Oh so you got a hook up thing going on" I say looking at him, he blushes

"W-w-well y-yes b-but no?" He tried redder than a tomato

"OH-M-GEE, YOU LOOOOOVE HERRRRRR" I tease using my teenage girl voice as a pillow hits me in the face

"DUDE!" He yelled

"Don't deny it"

"Fine ok"

_I am going to like it here_, I think

* * *

**Alex**

* * *

"Andre bro? where'd ya go?" I muttered angrily, seeing as he ditched me in the lobby to look for Tori. I was wandering around trying to find the guys dorm when I bump into a small girl. She pushes me, and for a dwarf she's _really _pretty.

"Do you lalways look at the floor when you walk idiot?" She snarls, I open my mouth to respond when I see she's choking back a sob when she notices I'm looking at her she takes off in a bolt. _Damn it!_ I mentally curse taking after her

When she finally slows down, I pant "Are you ok?" I say breathlessly (stupid vacation preventing me from running), she rolls her eyes

"Shush don't waste your breath, not interested" She says storming away

"Who said I was interested? (Even though I am) I want to make sure your ok!" I protest

"Im not ok! Ok?" She yells before running away to fast for me to follow. I stand there for a long time before I'm able to move again, stunned by her beauty and her atitude. _I need to find a way to get her to trust me, _I think as I get up and head to room 4B

* * *

**Cody**

* * *

I was sitting in Room 4B for an hour before anyone opened the door "What's up Roomie?" I ask not looking up from the tv, X-factor was on and that trumps all people contact. My roomate shrugs

"Dude it's nap time for me" He mumbles rushing off to sleep. _Alright? _I think turning down the TV and watching upside down from the chiar at my desk

* * *

**3 things **

**1: I am back and will update ASAP **

**2: I have some pictures to give you an idea of the rooms and school in my profile **

**3: What is your OCs talent and what do you think of the possible couples so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY guys! It's the **first** day of classes you know what that means? No? Well read to find out...

* * *

**Amber**

* * *

***BANG BANG BANG* *This is not a drill!***

I jump out of bed to the sound of gunshots and weird announcements _W__hat's happening? Oh my god its coming from my window!_ I think as I run out of my room, however Isabella screamed **loud**, scared. I dragged her (heavy) paralyzed body with me as I exited the room. All the girls are standing in the hall, I search to make sure Jade and Anika made it out, I see Jade but where's...Anika?! I wonder if she got up early and went on her jog? When I see a crazy female hobo pressing an effect button.

"Good Morning Children's " She screamed, we all groan "I'm Mrs. Sikowitz but call me Mrs. S. I'll be your dorm adviser and female gym teacher. Mr. Sikowitz my hubby is the male version of my job!" She grinned, "Everyone get dressed and come come! Follow me!" She screams cartwheeling down the hall.

I shake my head as I enter back into my room and start heading back to get dressed

"She's positivitly bonkers mad" In a British accent,

I shrug "I like eccentric people who are "mad"" I say brushing my teeth and pulling my hair in a messy bun

She snickered "Yeah right" as she got dressed in a green v-neck and black jeans with a pair of black pumps. We switch her brushing her teeth, me getting dressed in a black tank top and black leggings and a blue cardigan. I then added sneakers and walked to dorm advisor room. I sat in a directors chair, Jade in a beanbag, Isabella on a purple suede couch, Tori upside on on the other side of the couch, Trina standing over by the corner nursing her red cheek (I presume Jade's still mad about the dolphin thing), and Cat who is bouncing around the room with Mrs. S with Jupiter boots. Then there are girls I don't know chilling in various areas but still no Anika.

Mrs. S stops bouncing "Okay it's breakfast time! But first please everyone tell me your names" Mrs. S asks

Cat started jumping even more, "OOO MRS. S! I'M CATERINA "CAT" VALENTINE I LIKE PUPPIES KITTIES GIRAFFES" She starts listing the numerous animals as I plug my headphones in blasting music.

* * *

***Laterrrrrrrr* **

**Anika**

* * *

_*yawn* I am so tired I spent all last night crying to Brandon, about my aunt. I have Breakfast with the boys because I feel asleep in his lap on his bed. I got yelled at by Sikowitz for being in the guy dormitory and UGH! At least I have singing now..._

"...Now everyone I have picked parnters and a song" Mrs. Brandsley announced "It'll be Anika and Victoria, Isabella and Amberlyn, Jadelyn and Caterina, Kelsey and Brandon, Andrew and Andre" I glance at Kelsey and Brandon (she was sitting with him stupid bitch!) who smirks smugly and I give her a _Whatever _face. I head over to Tori

"Victoria" I glare

"Anika" She mutters shrinking away and grabbing this one CD. "We should do this one Anika"

I glance at the title "Hmmm...good girl? I like the song" I say with an evil grin _Kelsey wont get the last laugh. _Mrs. Brandley escorts us to the stage

"Our first singers Tori (**Bold**) and Anika (_**Bold Italicized**) _together (underlined) they are sing "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood" She announced going to sit

**"Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)**  
**With your head in the clouds**  
**I bet you I can tell you**  
**What you're thinkin' about" **Tori voice started out smooth but was shaky towards the high notes. I shook my head disappointingly at her she was supposed to be _The_Victoria Vega but I saw nothing more than a small girl in a world she doesn't belong in. I may be the under dog but I'll put her in her place. I think smiling confident before singing the next verse,

**_"You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_**  
**_Gonna give you the world_**  
**_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_**  
**_With your heart in the dirt_**

**_His lips are dripping honey_**  
**_But he'll sting you like a bee_**  
**_So lock up all your love and_**  
_**Go and throw away the key"** _Everyone's mouths dropped at the sound of my voice, it was like dear Jadeyln's just slightly deeper and richer

**"Hey good girl (hey, good girl)**  
**Get out while you can**  
**I know you think you got a good man" **Tori tried again but she was panting unable to keep up with me, all the older students were stunned Tori was loosing out to me

_"**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**_  
**_Won't you open up your eyes?_**  
**_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_**  
**_He's no good, girl_**  
**_No good for you_**  
**_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._**  
**_Better listen to me_**  
_**He's low, low, low..."** _I hop off the stage and sit in Andrew's lap playing with the v collar on his shirt, I wink kissing his cheek and turn to face him.

"Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love Tori giggles going to sit with Andre who at the time was working music not singing.

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been"I sit playing with Andrew;s hair singing face to face with him slow inching closer tile my face is inches away from him and I can feel his breath on my lips

**"Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**It's just a matter of time 'til you find**  
**He's no good, girl**  
**No good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**  
**Yeah yeah yeah, he's low**  
**Yeah yeah yeah... **Tori smiled at Andre causing him to miss a beat, before blushing making sure to stay focused

**Oh, he's no good, yeah**  
**Why can't you see?**  
**He'll take your heart and break it**  
**Listen to me, yeah" **She continues giggling like an idiot

_**"Why**,** why you gotta be so blind?**_  
_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**Just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, he's no good**_

_**Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_**Just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_**He's no good, girl**_  
_**No good for you**_  
_**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes"**_I finish tossing my mic up in the air and slowly reaching forward and capturing Andrew's lips softly and pulling away and I see Brandon's face burning red and Kelsey pouting she wasn't able to stop me

Mrs. Brandley clapped "Your stage presence is amazing girl, now we have Isabella and Amberlyn" Amber stood up "It's Amber lady" She glared stomping up to the stage

* * *

**Amber**

* * *

_I absolutely despise this song! _ I pout stomping to the stage and Andre starts the music, I put on a fake smile and pick up Anika's mircophone.

(A/N: Same goes for these girls b/i=Amber, b= Isabella)

_"You've got that smile,_  
_That only heaven can make._  
_I pray to God everyday,_  
_That you keep that smile._

_Yeah, you are my dream,_  
_There's not a thing I won't do._  
_I'd give my life up for you,_  
_'Cause you are my dream." _My ears they bleed from the mediocre-ness

_**"And baby, everything that I have is yours,**_  
_**You will never go cold or hungry.**_  
_**I'll be there when you're insecure,**_  
_**Let you know that you're always lovely.**_  
_**Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now."**_

"One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

If you had my child (little lady)  
You would make my life complete (little lady)  
Just to have your eyes on a little me.  
(That'd be mine forever)"Our voice blend perfectly together and this harmony is beauteous

**"And baby," **I start beofre getting cut off

_"...everything that I have is yours_  
_You will never go cold or hungry_  
_I'll be there when you're insecure_  
_Let you know that you're always lovely_  
_Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now" _She stole my Verse!

_**"One day when the sky is falling,**_  
_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_  
_**Right next to you.**_  
_**Nothing will ever come between us,**_  
_**I'll be standing right next to you,**_  
_**Right next to you.**_

_**We're made for one another**_  
_**Me and you**_  
_**And I have no fear**_  
_**I know we'll make it through**_

_**One day when the sky is falling**_  
_**I'll be standing right next to you**_  
**_Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh"_ **Haha I stole her verse!

"One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

Oh nah nah  
Oh yeah  
Stand by my side  
When the sky falls down  
Oh baby  
I'll be there  
I'll be there

You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
To keep you forever." We finish the last finish verse or whatever their called together I just want this stupid song to be over with. Mrs. B claps unsure as does everyone else. As the bell rings I grab my stuff and leave,

* * *

**The end, story's over! JKJK we still have the entire story left!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honey I'm home! XD Hey guys I'm back and this time for good :)**

* * *

_**Andrew**_

* * *

OH MY GOD! She kissed me! I mean like kissed me, kissed me! And I kissed her back what am I doing? She has an almost boyfriend! Shit Shit Shit!

"W-we can't?" I said although it sounded more like a question, she was just my type which made her hard to resist.

As she moved off my lap (pouting might I add), Brandon looked like he was about to pummel me, and I felt bad all over.

Anika grabbed her bag "Brandon is not my boyfriend or my FWB (friend with benefits) buddy. He's my neighbor, so we can." She said glaring at me as she left.

* * *

_**Brandon**_

* * *

I had just got off the lunch line when I spotted some guys I've hung out with. I sit down with Cody, Andrew, and Cody's roommate...I think his name is Alex

"I have half a mind to kill you," I say as I sit next to Cody. All day Anika has avoided me and just been clinging to Andrew

"Hey I told her to back off but maybe she likes me" He shrugged eating a piece of ravioli

"Don't with me right now!" I poke his chest starting to get mad. Andrew swats my finger away. Cody lays a hand on my shoulder and I shrug him off giving him a glare that causes Cody to back up.

Andrew's eye twitches "Don't with you what blonde boy?" He stands up "What, you're pissed 'cuz you're crush doesn't love you?" I don't answer binding my time trying to control my nerves "You mad because the only way she says she "loves" you is when she's drunk." I am seeing red and I just want to kill Andrew. I get up, I'm normally so stable but this girl makes me crazy,

"Say that one more time, Andrew" I glare at him "Say it I dare you"

Andrew grins at me goofily and I long to smack his grin off "She. Doesn't. Love. You"

Next thing I know my fist connected to his face. Andrew tackles me to the ground and I am momentarily stunned by the blow and then I was stunned by the loud shouts that came from the rapidly growing crowd in the cafeteria, I was sure as hell surprised no one's pulled us apart. We were currently slamming each other against the wall and I felt the blood drip from my lip. Andrew knew what he was doing, I didn't. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Andrew's leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with my ankles, throwing me off-balance. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, I found that I was flat on my back. I managed to get in a good punch, as Andrew went in again. I was sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed to be lacking in oxygen. The my vision went blurry as Andrew broke my glasses but I could see enough to know I need to roll to my right and get up to avoid a kick to the ribs. I stood up and punch Andrew in that smug mouth of his before twisting his arm around his back. Now in a place where he couldn't move I smashed us into a wall blacking out in the process.

Next thing I knew I was in the nurses office. Kelsey was at my side cleaning my lip and icing my bruises. I smiled at Kelsey,_ good ol' Kelsey...good ol' gorgeous Kelsey. She was here for me while Anika wasn't again! _I look at her giving her a bright grin to let her know I was awake, in return she punches me.

"You idiot!'' She mumbles hugging me in a tight grip, I groan my body sore. She let's go immediately as she applies chapstick to my lips "Don't scare me like that...I-_we _thought you had a concussion" She looks really shaken and pale, I lick my lips (chapstick tasted like strawberries ..not manly but hey it tasted yummy) and sit up slowly

"I'm sorry" I say my throat incredibly dry, she hands me a glass of water and I am grateful. Kelsey starts to pace back and forth looking st me every so often.

"Brandon, if I kissed you would you get mad at me?" She asked boldly taking a step closer to me "I know to like Anika but all she does is bring you trouble and mess with your head and I think I could be good for you. But I could also be bad for you cause I'm too headstrong and jealous and I really like you, even though we met yesterday and I know it's really soon but I-" I cut off her insane rambling with a kiss

* * *

_**Andrew**_

* * *

I sat in Lane's office (he's the Principle/Guidance counselor) being questioned...I wasn't paying attention but whatever...

"Andrew!" Lane called getting my attention "You're not in trouble i just need to know what happened, why were you guys fighting?"

I shrugged, now that I think about it, we fought over nothing really of extreme importance "Nothing," I responded bored

"So you're telling me thing fight was about nothing? You just decided to punch each other for fun?" Lane seems baffled at the thought

"Haven't you ever "rough housed" with your bros?"

Lane nodded "I see then..." He purses his lips "One week of detention, both of you. You may get out now"

I stood up and left, I stopped by Anika's room and knock softly "Anika?" I called

She looked up from where she had sat on her bed, reading a book. She was wearing a navy tank top that had a mustache on it, she also had on white tennis shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had glasses (that I didn't know she wore) on the tip of her nose...she looked adorable... "You realized you got classes canceled for the rest of the day right?" She murmured as I sat down next to her.

"No I didn't, now tell me, do you like me or Brandon?" I ask curiously. Anika sighed putting her book down on her desk.

"I like both of you but I think Kelsey deserves Brandon more...plus I wouldn't want to kill what we have here" She starts to mindlessly drum her finger on her desk thinking about something. I raise my eyebrows, satisfied as I stand next to her caressing her softly and whispering in her ear,

"Well on Friday will you go with me to Nozu, I think we might be doubling with your sister and Alex"

Anika shakes her head and I back away "I-I understand" I say turning to leave

"Wait! I have my Aunt's funeral on Friday, but Saturday I'd be pleased" She grabs my hand with a pleading look and I kiss her this time.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good sorry I took so long though**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry school makes me so busy! Plus writing stories takes so much energy to do. I always have to make sure it's the best I could make it…Alas this is just a short filler chapter**

* * *

_**Jade**_

* * *

_Being asked out by an idiot is so easy to say no to…so why is Amber going on a date with this idiot? _I wonder as stepped out of the shower for the second day of classes. I was glad Cat and I were going off dorm perimeters to get breakfast this morning...less than thrilled that Tori was coming along but she is _almost_ cool so she'll do. I quickly get dressed in black jeans, a blood red blouse, and my famous combat boots before going to wake Cat.

"GET UP!" I screamed poking Cat in the side.

Cat groaned sitting up "JADEY! What's that supposed to mean?" She asked looking like a kicked puppy, I enjoy kicking puppies...

"Get in the shower" I smirk before going to our vanity and starting to apply my favorite eye liner and changing my eyebrow piercing. I shuffle through Cat's shit before (finally) finding my red hair extensions to match my shirt. Cat comes out of the bathroom fully dressed (she has this weird thing about changing when there are other people around). She is wearing a lilac ladybug tank top and acid wash jeans with rhinestones down the side. She's so colorful it makes me sick and not the sick the "cool skaters" use but like I'm going to puke all over this bitch, sick.

Cat grabs her bright pink jean jacket and toms and heads next door to get Tori and I pout. I wanted to "wake up" Tori...oh well...

* * *

**Cody**

* * *

I came back from breakfast early to finish my calculus homework to see Sikowitz laying on floor eating bacon and throwing rocks out the man sized hole in my window "Did you jump in my window?" I ask, Sikowitz smiled and nodded now eating sausage. I was baffled by the man who teaches improv _We dorm on the second floor! _I thought looking to see if he was hurt...luckily he was fine.

"Get to class, Cody" He yelled ushering me out of _my _room.

I turned around as he pushed me to door "I have you this period" I said stopping the hippie

"Well go to class!" He mumbled

"What? Siko-" I couldn't even finish my thought before he slammed the door in my face. I shurgged walking to his class and sitting with Amber, NAika, Andrew, Alex, Brandon, Kelsey, and another girl I think her name is Isabella...I took a moment to actually look at her. Her hair color was a brownish black color that went a little longer than shoulder, and her eyes were this pretty purple color..._her eyes are amazing_. He thought to himself

* * *

**I'm sorry if this sucks and is short but this took me like two weeks to find time to finish**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter and the disclaimer I forgot to put in...if it even still matters  
Disclaimer: **Yes I own Victorious and I also own Glee, The Outsiders, Regular Show, iCarly, and Shake it Up! I acquired said shows and book through a deal with a shifty leprechaun in a poker night with my neighborhood dogs

* * *

_**Anika**_

* * *

I had just stepped out of the shower, my towel barely wrapped around me yet, when Amber (of all people!) barged into my room with 5 different outfits "HELP ME!" She said throwing her clothes on my bed

"Why did do you even care what you wear? I thought you said he was an idiot and you'd never date him ever?" I asked confusedly

"Yeah but there's no chance of me getting of Beck (_you never had a chance sister) _and he bought me roses and had them delivered to me in class when he asked me out, I mean I thought why not give him a slight chance," She said avoiding my eyes

"You're a terrible West," I laughed "You've gone soft, mainstream, almost Vega nice" I duck as she throw a pillow at me

She lays the clothes out on the bed "I'm not that bad!" She whines. I observed the outfits she placed. The first one was a black leather high-waist pencil skirt and a navy cop top. I threw that outfit to the side (to be later renamed the hell no pile). I turned to the second outfit which was a Mickie mouse t-shirt and tie dye jeans an tossed it into the new 'maybe' pile. The third outfit was a floral bandeau and hot pink shorts with a white loose knit cardigan on top, it went in the maybe pile. The next two outfits were so horrible I blocked them far from my memory. I took the second outfit that I had put in the maybe pile and went into the bathroom to put it on. When I came out my hair in a messy bun.

"Hey you stole my clothes!" She exclaimed and I stuck my tongue at her

"We're twins I have a right to steal your clothes!" I say reminding her something that we had both long forgotten. Amber on the other hand grumbled going to put the other outfit on.

"You're lucky this is the outfit I was going to pick anyway" Amber teases sitting on my bed "Ok not that I don't love you but come here, because your hair is horrendous" She shudders at the sight of my bun and grabs a comb, hair spray, and a blow-dyer with the diffuser attached to it. I sit in front of her and she starts to lightly comb my knotted nautrally wavy hair.

"After you do my hair I'm doing you're makeup, because Alex doesn't need to see a Raccoon-faced girl coming at him"

When we're were all ready we walked to the restaurant at the edge of campus, Nozu.

* * *

_**Andrew**_

* * *

Alex and I stood by the entrance of Nozu both holding a bouquet of roses, mine were blue ad Alex's were yellow. We decided on wearing casual but nice. For example I wore a grey blazer, a red t-shirt, grey skinny jeans and red converse. Alex wore a purple button down (the sleeves rolled up to his elbows), black skinny jeans, and black Jordan's.

I sit at the bar-counter-thing with Alex and we discuss class "Sikowitz is really fucking crazy" I say shaking my head referring to when I had heard about what had happened to Cody.

Alex nodded "I have also noticed how Mrs. S always makes English come alive, for example when we started the outsiders she came dressed up as Ponyboy and when he died his hair blonde she wore a blonde wig and everything. I think she really loves English." He added

"Quite the odd couple…you could say" Said a random female voice. I looked around before spotting Amber.

Alex hugged her and handed her roses to which she grimaced "They're yellow," She said with great distaste

"Hey my favorite colors yellow!" Another female voice exclaimed to which I assumed was Anika and I was correct of course,

Alex handed Anika the yellow roses as I handed Amber the blue roses

"Amber's favorite color is blue, mine is yellow…you guys are idiots" Anika sneered cutely as ran a hand through her slightly wet hair. I facepalmed _of course we had it backwards, _I sigh.

Amber grins "Do you guys sing?" She asked

"Well duh we go to HA," I say sipping my green tea

Anika and Amber smiled evilly "I think I'm about to regret my comment" I say sighing again

"Sing for me please?" Anika asked batting her eyelashes

"Yeah please," Amber said asking Alex as she ran a hand through his hair

We both got up "Done," Alex says and we run up on to the stage

[Bold is Alex, Italic is Andrew]

**Ay, ay, ay**

**Good to see you, come on in, let's go**

**Yeah, let's go**

**Alright, alright**

**OK, uh, alright, OK**

**Alright, OK**

_Return of the Mack, get up!_

_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me_

_Get up! Thrift shop pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

_Somewhere between like rocky and Cosby sweater gang nope nope y'all can't copy_

_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_

_And we did it, our way._

_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

_And yet I'm on._

**_Let_ that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.**

**Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,**

**But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town**

**Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,**

**Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing**

_Labels out here,_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

_We give that to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_

_Labels out here,_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

_We give it to the people,_

_Spread it across the countr_y

_**Here we go back, this is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Here we go back, this is the moment**_

_**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**_

_**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

**Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.**

**I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**

**But that's what you get when Wu tang raised you**

_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_

_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_

_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._

**_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing a song and it goes like_**

**_Raise those hands, this is our party_**

**_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_**

**_I got my city right behind me_**

**_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_**

**_Here we go back, this is the moment_**

**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_**

**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Here we go back, this is the moment_**

**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_**

**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

_I saw we put our hands up_

_I saw we put our hands up_

_[3x]_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Ma-ckle-more_

**Here we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**

**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Here we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**

**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us." **

Throughout the song the girls had been dancing and jumping enjoying our "performance". After that the date went temporally with no bumps,

* * *

End of the chapter because doody have anything left to write and it's really late as I'm writing this so please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
